Conventionally, a baking pot, thereby, potato strips, potato blocks, chicken blocks, or other freezing foods are cooked by frying so that the original odors of the foods are easily lose. Moreover, the fried foods are seriously effects the health of the eaters. While the prior art way for baking potato strips, potato blocks, chicken blocks, or other freezing foods has defects of non-uniform heating and long heating time required. Therefore, the potato strips, potato blocks, chicken blocks, or other freezing foods are cooked by baking in a baking furnace.
From above description, it is known that the aforesaid conventional way for frying potato strips, potato blocks, chicken blocks, or other freezing foods has substantially many defects necessary to be improved.